crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief's Demise
This is a true story, I still have not figured out if this is a hacked version or not. _________________________________________ It all started on a day at the school, a new student was coming, hooray, a new kid, I won't get bullied anymore, he came up to me and asked me "Do you like halo?" I said yes because I was addicted to halo and finished it 5 - 6 times, he told me he would give me a copy of Halo 1 for the PC, I said yes. The next day he gave me a blank CD saying "HALO 1" I was excited and sad because it was a PC version and I had the old Xbox Classic, I went home and started playing, it all started in the Pillar of Autumn, there was Captain Keyes and Cortana, talking about Chief, it started same, but Chiefs armour was black, that got my eye, there was no training, it started quickly, the next thing I knew there was no covenant or marines, only Captain Keyes, I talked to him but the weird thing is that he had no eye sockets, or even eyes. I was frightened, but quickly thought it was hacked, but then was the scary part, cortana was Black and Red, very bright, and talked in a deep voice, I threw away the disc straight away, but the game was still running, I turned off my computer, it was still running, took away the battery too! The image was stuck on chiefs face, no helmet, no nose, no mouth, the eyes were there, oh the eyes, I cried on the sight of those eyes, then he let out a shriek, I quickly threw the computer on the ground. It had an option that I could keep playing, I kept playing, the cutscene of the escape pod falling came up, normal this time, with chief in normal gear and all, but then the game got laggy. Covenant finally came up, but I was glitched in, I saw chief, but I was chief.... "The hell?!" He ran to me, saying "I have no time, lets do this." I quickly realized I was a marine, but how? Again, I thought it was hacked. I kept fighting, I realized if I get shot once I die and go to another marines body, like a head cam, something like that... Finally, I was back to chief, I knew that cause this time I had chiefs health and I didn't die in one shot. The game was normal... until the ending that is. The game started getting pixelated.. 8-Bit in a way.. I got frightened again.. A battle began, I saw thousands of enemies infront of me, it got me a window saying : "Surrender or Die, Matthew." Holy shit. My name is Matthew, even my windows login name is Matthew, so I thought it was taking information. I felt heavy, and some type on nausea, but kept playing, I found that the game had stopped, even though I didn't close it, I opened it again, it had some text saying : "You have surrendered, you have no use trying again." The game would not open, since that day I have never touched nor talked about halo or the story. ' |TTDom©|' Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:TRUE STORY